In a video conference, a video conferencing display and at least one camera sit at one end of a room, usually in the center of a wall. A whiteboard or other presentation apparatus may be mounted on any of the other three walls of the room. A camera, located on the video conferencing unit, can be pointed at the whiteboard, so that it may be seen on a video display by the remote participants at remote conference endpoints during the video conference while a person (presenter) is making a presentation at the whiteboard. If the whiteboard is on either of the sidewalls, the camera will get a perspective view of the whiteboard, and it will not appear square on the video display for the remote participants.
The camera view of the whiteboard may be severely skewed, since it is perhaps 45 to 60 degrees off axis with respect to the whiteboard. The view can be electronically corrected by an electronic image warping. However if a person (presenter) is in the picture, they will also appear extremely distorted by the image warping.